


Unrequited Love, Broken Hearts, Lost Lives

by FurudeKami



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Corpse Desecration, Decapitation, Fluff, Gift Giving, Gore, M/M, Multi, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Spy (Team Fortress 2), Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Out of Character Spy (Team Fortress 2), Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Yandere, Yandere Heavy, Yandere Spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurudeKami/pseuds/FurudeKami
Summary: Heavy is in love with Scout, and things are happening to make that harder and harder to hide. Things will turn for the worst before long...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. VERY OLD. So it's not my best. I'm going to finally start working on it again after a long time of just leaving it alone. Heavy X Scout is one of my top TF2 OTPs and no one can stop me from LOVING it.

"Hey Heavy? What's up man?"

 

"Oh. Hello Scout." Heavy said quietly, focused on his book. "What are you up to?"

 

"Eh, y'know, just runnin' around tryin'a find somethin' to do. Say, you almost done readin'? If so I wanted to chill with you for a while." Scout leaned over Heavy's shoulder and smiled. Heavy tried as hard as he could to hide his blush.

 

Heavy couldn't help but admire the younger man, and the way he seemed to show equal interest lately was not helping Heavy any. Sure, he had felt some minor attraction to Medic at one time, but that had easily been just a minor crush. He didn't know what made Scout so special, he talked so much, bothered everyone with his cheesy jokes and constant flattering of himself. But the more time Heavy spent with Scout, the more he felt this way towards the little guy. He would tell anyone who asked him how he felt about Scout that he loves him, and wouldn't care who liked it or who didn't. At times he's worried himself over his feelings for Scout, dazing out just looking at Scout and not having any explanation for his staring, as well as obsessed over him and his well being many times when he really shouldn't have.

 

"Heavy? You okay man?"

 

"O-oh. Am sorry...Just..dazed out a little bit.."

 

Well, he just got caught staring AGAIN.

 

"Hey uh...You've been dazin' out a LOT lately. Is..is everythin' alright with you?" Scout asked worriedly.

 

"I...I am fine." Heavy looked away, not daring to face Scout.

 

Scout frowned, reaching out to grab Heavy's head to turn it so he could look into Heavy's eyes.

 

"Y'know..." Scout said softly, "normally I can't read you, but right now it's so obvious there's somethin' more with this that even Soldier could see it. Just tell me man, I promise I won't tell anybody! Is it about Medic?"

 

Heavy quickly shook his head at the question.

 

"Is someone else.."

 

Scout sighed and moved to sit by Heavy, taking the now closed book out of his hand so he would focus.

 

"C'mon Heavy, who's messing with you? I'll beat the shit outta them all if they wanna bring you down! We're friends ain't we? That's what friends do, they tell each other their problems and help each other out! Now do it, tell me who's fuckin' with you!"

 

A sharp wave of heartbreak washed through Heavy at Scout calling them "friends". Normally he would be flattered of the gesture, but now he hates it more than anything. Scout noticed the sadness in Heavy's expression at his words, sighing and then looking around to make sure no one else was around before leaning over to give Heavy a hug.

 

A sudden thought rushed to Heavy the moment Scout wrapped his arms around him.

 

_Do it. Now's the time. Show him how you feel and who he should belong to._

 

Normally he wouldn't do anything about these sudden weird thoughts when it came to Scout, but now he thinks he might just take his own advice. He hugged back, making sure to tighten his grip when Scout tried to pull away.

 

"U-uh, Heavy? Y'know anyone could see us doin' this right?"

 

"Let them." Heavy said quietly. "No one else is allowed to do this to you but me anyway."

 

Scout tried to lean back to look at Heavy, but his head was pulled back down to rest on Heavy's chest.

 

"Heavy c'mon...I-I wanna get up now..." Scout wiggled around nervously.

 

"No. I will let you go when I am done with you. You are wanting to help yes? Then stay with me. You are one causing me problems anyway."

 

Scout froze at Heavy's words.

 

"Me? W-what did I do to hurt you? I-I thought we were okay...we were friends..."

 

Scout made a small noise when he was shifted to be held bridal style by Heavy.

 

"We are fine yes. We are friends." Heavy said while caressing Scout's face, the smaller man blushed in embarassment but didn't look away. "Though I cannot help but feel the way I do about you. You are very annoying sometimes, but that does not get in the way. You are amazing, you are talented, you are very handsome. You may not be very smart, but that is alright. The more time I am around you, the stronger my love is for you. Medic never had me entranced in a way that you do Scout. I only have eyes for you. The pain I feel that you could not possibly feel the same way about me kills me. How you've fallen for... _her_..."

 

Scout was speechless, never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect Heavy to feel this way for him of all people. He couldn't do anything but stare at Heavy, his mouth moving in an attempt to formulate a response. Heavy let him go after a while and watched Scout, not even blinking as he waited for Scout to say something. Scout looked away for a moment, but when he looked back he gasped a little bit, Heavy had a very empty look on his face and his eyes had become extremely blank, as if all emotion had been drained from him.

 

"...Heavy..?"

 

"...Let us...continue this later." Heavy gave a soft smile and stood, leaving Scout to himself.

 

* * *

 

Later on in the day, Heavy had decided to pay Medic a visit as a way to try and take his mind off of Scout for a bit. He was invited into the infirmary happily and was shown some recent experiments the doctor had been working on in his free time.

 

"Und this little vial is to keep the materials preserved. Isn't this just a medical breakthrough in the making?"

 

"Da. Is very impressive." Heavy said quietly.

 

Medic turned to look at his friend with curiosity.

 

"Is there something troubling you my friend?"

 

"Nye-...Actually, yes. It is something I have been troubled about for a very long time."

 

"Well," Medic said brightly, "don't hesitate to tell me my friend! I am prepared to help you in whatever way I can! Now, what's the problem?"

 

Heavy looked around, trying to find the right words.

 

"Well, it is not a something, but a someone. Scout to be exact."

 

"Ach, that pesky boy! If he dared to say anything to you, I'll sew his mouth shut-"

 

" **YOU** will not **DARE HURT HIM!** " Heavy yelled angrily.

 

Both men stared wide eyed at each other from Heavy's outburst, Heavy took a few steps backwards before saying a desperate apology and running out of the infirmary to his own quarters. Medic thought about chasing after him, but decided against it. Heavy didn't seem in a good enough frame of mind to talk about his actions right now and Medic wouldn't pester him about it yet.

 

Medic walked out of the infirmary to wander around a bit, and happened to run into Scout.

 

"Hey Doc, d'you know what's wrong with Heavy? He won't come out of his room. All of us have been tryin' but no luck. Engie sent me to look for you actually."

 

Medic shuffled a bit before he replied.

 

"Well," Medic said, "I do know that you're involved. I was actually going to ask you if he said anything more to you about what was wrong. I might have said something about you that made him angry. He looked quite shocked at the way he screamed at me for it, then took a few steps back before running out of the infirmary. I thought about running after him, but I didn't want to pester him anymore than he can handle right now; he doesn't really seem in one piece mentally right now.."

 

Both men were silent for a bit until Spy walked up to them.

 

"Well, we've managed to get Heavy to at least open his door. He wishes to speak with Scout. Come, boy, don't keep him waiting."

 

Scout grumbled at Spy but followed him, while Medic watched the two go.

 

"...Please find out what's wrong with him, Scout..." Medic said to himself then slowly walked back to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Scout stood at Heavy's door before Spy shoved him inside, closing the door the moment Scout was inside the room.

 

"You uh...you wanted to talk to me, Heavy?" Scout shuddered as he watched the larger man's face go blank besides the soft smile Scout was given.

 

"Da." Heavy spoke, barely above a whisper. "I have taken this time away from everyone to decide on what to say to you next. I will tell you truth now. She is bad for you."

 

"What? You mean Miss Pauling don't you? What do you mean she's bad for me? You try'n to take her for yourself??"

 

Scout was beginning to get angry, but then became more confused and nervous than anything when Heavy shook is head and gently grabbed Scout's arms.

 

"Nyet. I refuse to talk to that worthless girl. She is an obstacle, she is in the way of us. And she doesn't even feel such ways for men, let alone you. That is why I refuse to kill her, she does not fully deserve it. At least not right now."

 

Scout's eyes widened at Heavy's words, then pulled himself away from Heavy angrily.

 

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?! You're just sayin' all that to make me change my mind aren't you? I'll tell you right now it ain't workin'!"

 

"I'm NOT just saying these things to hurt you Scout," Heavy said impatiently, "you and Soldier are the only two who do not notice the way she looks at Zhanna, the way she feels about my sister. That is on you if you do not take my advice and rethink your feelings for her. I will tell you this, if you do not change your way of thinking for her, I promise you a time of pain and agony. She will break you, and will not think twice about it. And through your toughest times, I will be waiting. I will ALWAYS wait for you, no matter how long it takes..."

 

Scout was speechless as he tried to read Heavy again, unable to get anything from his emotionless face. He held his breath when Heavy began to chuckle darkly after he spoke. He couldn't resist backing up a few steps when Heavy walked closer, letting out a startled noise when Heavy grabbed him again to pull him into a quick kiss.

 

Heavy broke the kiss and leaned close to Scout's ear to whisper in his native tongue:

 

"... _If you do not love me soon, I will kill everyone in our way. I love you too much to let ANYONE else have you_."

 

The deep growl of Heavy's words struck fear into Scout, despite not knowing what was even said. The moment Heavy let him go, he ran out the room to his own bedroom, locking his door and falling to his knees. After a moment of catching his breath, he stood again and hesitantly unlocked his door. He called for Medic then sat on his bed. He really needed to see if Medic could give him a translation...


	3. Chapter 3

Medic noticed Scout's call and hurried over to his room. He opened the door to see if he was hurt, and was surprised when he saw Scout sitting on his bed, huddled up against the wall hugging his knees up to his chest with a slight scared look instead.

 

"What's wrong with you? What happened with Heavy?"

 

Scout shivered as Heavy's name was said, and Medic raised a brow curiously.

 

"He...H-he uh...Do you know Russian?" Scout asked quietly.

 

Medic nodded and closed the door before going over to sit next to Scout on his bed. He wasn't even casually curious anymore, he was really, _really_ worried about Scout's behavior. Medic patiently waited for Scout to speak; he knew pressuring was the worst thing to do right now.

 

"He said something that terrified me even though I don't even know what he said..."

 

"What did he say? Can you repeat it or do you not remember exactly?" Medic asked softly.

 

Scout couldn't forget those words. Surprisingly he could repeat what Heavy had said and Medic's eyes widened when Scout finished.

 

"Oh Gott...He loves you and wants you to love him soon, or he said he'll kill everyone 'in the way'..."

 

"Wh-what..? He..loves me? Why would he say he'd kill other people if he loves me?"

 

Medic looked away, trying to find a way to respond, but came up blank. He looked back at Scout and shrugged with a sad expression. Scout looked at his hands rested on his knees, trying to think about what to do.

 

"Do I...What do I tell him? I thought he was dating _you_ , Doc.. A-and I don't know how I really feel about him other than a best friend. I'm so worried about him, though.." Scout said, sinking deeper and deeper into worry as he spoke.

 

"No, no we aren't dating, Scout..." Medic replied quietly with a hint of sadness in his voice, "I really don't know what else you need to do aside from figure out how you really feel and tell him honestly. That's the best you can do right now."

 

Medic wanted to cry. Medic was head over heels for Heavy, and finding out Heavy was doing and saying all this for Scout destroyed his heart. Scout genuinely didn't know what was truly going on, so he didn't even get mad at Scout. He couldn't bring himself to do it with that despairing look in the younger man's eyes, and even his most sadistic and monsterous side couldn't show himself right now. He could only be there to help pave the path Scout walked to solve his problems in this situation, and he decided he would indeed be there to help Scout any way he can. He thought of Scout as a bit of a friend despite what things he said about Scout to Engineer, Spy, and Sniper.

 

"Should I talk to him right now?"

 

Medic was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Scout's voice. He turned to look at Scout again and placed his hand on Scout's shoulder gently while shaking his head.

 

"...Nein. It'd be best to wait until tomorrow, but if you can't wait that long, _please_ wait until after dinner until you try. Okay?"

 

Scout nodded and smiled. Medic returned it.


	4. Chapter 4

Scout did indeed wait.

  
He thought about how he felt about Heavy the whole time at the dinner table. Heavy wasn't there and no one asked any questions. The only thing that caught the team off guard is how Spy joined them instead. This was the first time ever that Spy had come out for dinner, at least when anyone else was around. He sat next to Medic in Heavy's seat, and watched Medic as the two ate. He didn't even hide it, either. Scout and Sniper noticed how Spy stared, and they eyed him curiously.

  
"What the hell is he doin'?" Scout whispered to Sniper.

  
"Who the 'ell knows?" Sniper replied, just as confused. "He's givin' the Doc some pretty intense goo goo eyes though. Other than that he's not really showin' much, an' I think that's why no one else is askin' questions..."

  
Spy looked at them, and they quickly looked down at their plates. Spy squinted and went back to his own food, occasionally glancing at Medic sideways. Medic noticed but didn't even say anything. Spy had been doing this on and off for about a month, and he's going to wait for Spy to confront him himself. He's not going to rush it in case he might scare Spy off. He was far too curious of what Spy was planning considering his behavior. Scout finished his food first, and went to his room. He closed his door and layed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Heavy slowly came back to his mind. He thought really hard.

 

* * *

  
"Scout! Do not do it! Are you out of your mind?!" Heavy yelled in shock at Scout running up straight ahead at the enemy team.

  
"Jus' stay as close as ya can! When I yell "now", fire with all ya got! Got it?"

  
Heavy only nodded, wondering what Scout had in store. He watched Scout circle around the BLU Soldier and Pyro, managing to cause them to hit each other with a rocket and a blast from the firbug's Phlogistinator and kill each other. He laughed loudly and hurried over to the BLU Demoman and got him to charge after him. He cut a corner just in time to make the Demoman trip off of the ledge he was on, and he fell into the RED Demoman's sticky bomb trap. RED Demoman cheered and congratulated Scout for his tactic. Scout continued to fool BLUs into traps, until BLUs Spy backstabbed him. Seeing Scout's expression of agony as he collapsed filled Heavy with an unexplainable amount of rage. Medic ran up to him, fully charged, and aimed the Medigun at Heavy to send him into Ubercharge as if he knew Heavy was about to go into a mass shooting spree. Before Ubercharge even affected him, he screamed in rage as he spilled many bullets into the Spy without missing, as well as any and every enemy that was around. Scout had long Respawned by then and followed Soldier and Pyro to capture the final point. BLU Sniper and BLU Engineer were the only ones who weren't trying to fight Heavy back, but were both killed by RED Sniper. Before they could return to the fight and get any kills, RED captured the point and won the battle.

  
Scout ran up to Heavy and hopped up to sit on his shoulder and one arm hug him tightly.

  
"I was going to yell for you to shoot right before I got killed, I'm glad things worked out! We make a great team, big guy!"

  
"Da...We DO make good team." Heavy grins and held his other arm up that Scout wasn't sitting on to pat him on the head.  
\------------------------------------------------

  
Scout smiled at that memory. He remembered how happy Heavy's touch made him feel. He kept hearing Heavy's loud laughter when Scout told just the right jokes, and his words of compliments on his abilities and how good of a team the two make. Scout also thought about Miss Pauling. He tried so hard to impress her, and she showed no signs of being interested. Scout always thought he just wasn't trying hard enough, until he took what Heavy said into consideration.

  
_"You and Soldier are the only two who do not notice the way she looks at Zhanna, the way she feels about my sister."_

  
Scout had a moment of realization. He realized that Heavy was right. It pained him to admit, but not near as much as he thought. The lack of pain he felt concerned him greatly. Did he actually feel for Heavy like that like he was thinking he was? Maybe so...

  
"Y'know what...? I think I'll...try it. I think I'll see where things go. I bet Heavy was just upset about me holding on to Miss Paulling for too long and was just venting." Scout said to no one in particular.

  
He got up and went out of his room and walked to Heavy's room, knocking on the door softly. He let out a quiet "whoa" when Heavy pulled the door open fast enough to seem as if he was about to rip it off of its hinges.

  
"What do you need?" Heavy asked, like nothing that happened earlier had ever even transpired.

  
"Can I come in?"

  
Heavy raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded, stepping to the side to let Scout in. He closed the door and was surprised when Scout pulled on his arm to lead him to sit on the bed. Scout sat next to him; they were touching quite a bit and Heavy had to try not to shiver.

  
"I wanna try."

  
"Try what?" Heavy asked curiously, not getting what Scout was saying.

  
"Try to go out with you. You said ya loved me right? Then show me ya do."

  
Heavy froze. Time seemed to freeze, the entire world going quiet as Scout became the only thing in his view. Everything else turned to blackness. The overwhelming happiness he felt overpowered any doubts he may have possibly had. He swore to himself that very moment that Scout would _never_ leave his side. **_EVER._**

  
Miss Pauling wouldn't get in the way of this. He would make sure of that.

  
Heavy pulled Scout up onto his lap and held him close. He leaned in and kissed Scout again, a lot slower and softer than before. It was almost impossible to hide his excitement when Scout kissed back shyly. They continued for a while, until they had to pull away for air. They had forgotten to breathe, all they could focus on was each other and the movement of each other's lips. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

  
"...I love you. So much. YA lyublyu tebya. I will love you, I will protect you, I will worship you, I will give ANY and EVERYTHING to you. Ask, I will give. What is it you desire?"

  
"I uh...I wanna be loved. I wanna be a good partner. I just don't think I can considering all I can do is badly flirt and have casual sex..."

  
"You will be a wonderful partner, Scout." Heavy said softly. "I assure you that you are not bad. All we need to do is train you out of those habits. We will do it together."

  
 _Train?_ Scout thought. _What does he mean by that?_


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Pauling rubbed her temples to try and relieve her headache. She was badgered by the Administrator CONSTANTLY to stick to her required job to kill Scout after the little incident involving faking the intelligence being stolen that one night long ago. Countless jobs had been crammed into her schedule since then so she never actually got to even beginning her requirement to kill Scout. She started her scooter back up and finished her ride to the RED base. Soldier called out over the intercom.

  
"SCOUT, YOU ARE REQUIRED IN THE ENTRYWAY OF THE BASE!" He yelled into the microphone, much too loudly, and made the speakers screech a bit before cutting off.

  
Heavy followed behind Scout as he indeed went to the entryway, and both were surprised to see Miss Pauling there, arms crossed and an ever so slight pained look on her face.

  
"Heavy, I need Scout alone. Could you give us a moment?"

  
_NO. NEVER._

  
"...Yes. Of course." Heavy said despite the angry refusals in his head.

  
He walked out, closing the door. He hurriedly pressed his ear to the door to listen.

  
"Scout, I have to do this."

  
"What do you mea-"

  
Miss Pauling pointed her gun at Scout, who looked at her in shock. Heavy had slowly pulled the door open ever so slightly and saw the scene before him. His eyes blanked out, staring at Miss Pauling, mentally daring her to make a move. She only stood still, trying not to back out of this because she would lose her job if she did. She looked over at the door and her eyes widened, seeing Heavy's eyes staring at her with no emotion but rage. She looked between the door and Scout a few times before running to her scooter and hurrying out of the base. Scout could only stare for a moment, but finally managed to move his body to walk to the door Heavy had left the room with. Heavy hurried away as quietly as he could, and apparently managed to not be heard by Scout considering what happened next.

  
"Heavy, you shouldn't have left, or at least watched or listened at the door. Some real bad shit just happened..."

  
"What happened, Scout?" Heavy asked, faking not understanding what was going on.

  
"Apparently she meant it when she said she had to kill me that one night with the whole stolen intelligence shit I pulled to get her to come..."

  
"Do you worry that she will return and actually do it?" Heavy asked, his voice getting softer.

  
"I dunno... She ain't the kind to hold back with shit like that. She ran off for some reason.." Scout replied, looking down and rubbing his arm.

  
He looked up at Heavy and widened his eyes when he saw the same emotionless look on Heavy's face as he stared off in no direction in particular. Scout was suspicious now. Maybe he wasn't saying all that violent stuff to vent after all...

* * *

 

  
The next two weeks or so Heavy was becoming increasingly more obsessive with Scout, and he wasn't having it anymore.

  
"Heavy, we need to talk. Follow me."

  
Heavy complied and followed Scout to Heavy's room, the door being closed behind him.

  
"What is it Scout?"

  
"Heavy...You're gettin' WAY too overprotective and even a little bit crazy. I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea anymore."

  
Heavy felt the world around him shtter like his heart did that very moment. Scout was trying to break up with him? After ALL he'd done to make sure he never had to do anything for himself that he didn't have to? He even did every single one of Scout's jobs for him in the base. All he forced Scout to do on his own was participate in battles. He gave Scout affection every time he wanted it, and even times when he didn't even ask for it. He literally worshipped the ground Scout walked on. This _couldn't_ be happening...

  
This **_WOULDN'T_** be happening.

  
"...I refuse."

  
"What?" Scout asked curiously.

  
"I refuse to allow us to break up. We are meant to be. We are meant to stay together. I will not allow a single thing to get in our way. It is Miss Pauling's fault isn't it?"

  
Scout looked away. He was starting to forgive Miss Pauling for doing what she did despite how hard he tried not to. She kept him alive, and his mind started racing wondering why she would do such a thing if she wasn't interested in him.

  
"Mikhail. Just give up. We aren't meant to be like we thought we were. I'm sorry, but we can only be friends from now on..."

  
Heavy froze at the fact that Scout used his actual name for the first time, and couldn't move as Scout left the room. The moment the door closed, tears rolled down his face. He let out a sob and covered his face. Scout stood outside the door for a moment, having stopped in his tracks when he heard Heavy let out that noise. He had to hold in his own tears as he forced himself to return to his own room when Heavy's crying became too much.

  
"I'm sorry, Heavy..." Scout whispered to himself when he closed his bedroom door.

  
A single tear came down his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some OOC and more yandereness coming up.

Medic sat in the infirmary at his desk with his head in his hands, trying not to tremble as he cried. He couldn't really control his emotions lately. He witnessed every moment of Heavy going overboard with his love for Scout, and he was being torn apart by it. It didn't help that he saw every moment of the transition in Scout's behavior and expressions to truly happy, to mildly uncomfortable, to just plain annoyed. Medic couldn't fight the thoughts in his head.

  
_I would've allowed Heavy to love on me every waking moment I wasn't working on my experiments without ANY annoyance._

  
_I can't seem to be loved can I?_

  
_I'm just plain worthless and unlovable. That's all there is to it._

  
"No you're not."

  
Medic jumped and looked around frantically. Apparently he had said the last thought out loud without realizing it. Spy uncloaked at the door and walked over to the desk Medic was at, sitting down on it and taking in Medic's wet and red face from his crying with a genuine sad expression.

  
"What the hell do you want, Spy? WHY do you keep staring at me, and you don't even talk to me until you see me in a vunerable spot?! What kind of plan are you formulating involving me?!"

  
Medic was surprised when Spy gave him a hurt look, and kept his eyes on Spy as he got off of the desk to pace back and forth.

  
"I have no malicious intents involving you, Docteur. This is just a little way to express my fascination with you, and my worry of how you're holding up because of your feelings for Heavy being unrequited. We've been best friends for a long while have we not? I care, you should know that."

  
Medic was almost disbelieving of what was happening, though Spy had said much more kindhearted things when they truly established each other as friends. Spy had said more...romantic things to him before, but Medic just shrugged it off as Spy being overly affectionate.

  
"Spy. Just tell me the true reason you're here right now this very moment. I know it's more than just worry considering you've decided to invade my privacy when you promised you wouldn't anymore unless it was important." Medic said sternly.

  
"I..." Spy showed an uncharacteristic amount of hesitance as he spoke, trying to think of what to say. "I truly was worried, Ludwig. I care about you immensly. It's the worst time to say this, but it seems like a 'now or never' situation. I love you. I don't want you to be pained if I can help in any way."

  
Medic gawked at Spy. He was extremely surprised at the very least.

  
"What? You and Scout's mother are-"

  
"No. We've long split up." Spy said. "If anything I never said anything because I fell for you far quicker than I'm used to. I didn't even fall for her as quickly as I fell for you, and I'll say it overwhelmed me at the least. I wanted to wait and observe until the right time, but it seemed like I wouldn't get another chance if I didn't say it now because you're only getting worse emotionally. Even if you refuse my feelings, I still want to be by your side to help you through your hard times.."

  
Medic was speechless. Not only because Spy was actually _shy_ for once, but because he managed to completely misread Spy's advances. Spy's words of kindness and fondness weren't ONLY flirtatious, but a lot of his far more affectionate things were, and it all went completely over Medic's head. Medic wouldn't lie, he had an ever so slight attraction to Spy. His mystery and intellect fascinated Medic and he really wanted to know more about him.

  
"I mean...I'm not opposed to you feeling the way you do about me. It's not possible for me to refuse your feelings, because they aren't my own feelings, so I can't possibly change how you feel. I'll admit, I feel more foolish than you realize for completely missing your advances."

  
Spy smiled, and Medic laughed softly.

  
"So, you love me do you?"

  
"Yes." Spy replied. "I do indeed love you."

  
"What would you do to prove it?" Medic asked.

  
"Anything. Absolutely _any and everything_ you ever wanted. Do you want someone dead? I'll kill them however you want, even if you want me to dirty my best suit to prove it. Do you want me to lure one or more of our teammates into letting you experiment on them in whatever way you wanted? Say who, and I'll do it in any way I need to. Do you want to experiment on me? Tell me what to do. I want your love, and I want your pain. I want you to hurt me if you ever feel angry and need to hurt someone to let it out. I'll accept _ALL_ _OF YOUR LOVE!_ "

  
Medic raised his eyebrows in surprise at Spy as he spoke. He became more and more deranged looking as he went on, and his eyes glazed over with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat himself. Is that what Scout disliked about Heavy's affection? Medic himself _loves_ a person who shows such devotion to only the ones they love, as he himself is the exact same way. Now he had a chance to have that love and devotion that he thought he could never have.

  
"If you truly mean it, I accept. On one condition. You will complete a set of trials. Your first trial to finalize our relationship is to get Scout to get back together with Heavy, alright? You have three days to successfully get them back together for good." Medic said with a grin.

  
Spy excitedly nodded and hurried out of the room to begin to plan his course of action. Medic sighed and shook his head with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be dominantly about Spy and Medic, just to let everyone know. And I may or may not have been inspired to make this version of yandere!Spy from traits of Satou and her aunt from Happy Sugar Life.


	7. Chapter 7

Scout was really messing up his performance on the battlefield without Heavy to fight with. The regret he felt pierced through him at the worst times. Although his performance could've costed the RED team many wins, Heavy took them back with his ever growing kill count allowing other members of the team to secure the points while he was mowing down the other team. The only way his performance wasn't better was the fact that the times he was killed doubled, though ONLY from BLU Scout. Despite Heavy's rage and hurt, he couldn't bring himself to hurt anyone that looked like the one he loved so dearly. It even threw BLU Scout off the first time Heavy willingly let him go. Heavy had his shotgun aimed directly at the cornered Scout, who had been bleeding out a bit from a shot in the side by RED Engineer's pistol. He huddled in the corner ready to die, and wondered what was taking Heavy so long.

  
"I cannot bring myself to do it..."

  
Heavy lowered his shotgun and ran out of the room, leaving BLU Scout sitting there in comlpete bewilderment. After that, he used Heavy's softness against him and got a kill in every moment he could. Oddly enough, Spy had been far more backstabs on BLU Scout shortly after. Everyone automatically assumed he was using BLU Scout's complete focus on Heavy to get more kills in for a vendetta related reason. They were correct to an extent. He swore he would protect Heavy at all costs to get the team more wins and to better the team's mood to make his trial easier to complete.

  
It was the end the battle on the first day of his trial.

  
Scout wandered around outside of the base, having dismissed himself from the celebration early. He didn't stop thinking about Heavy at any time since he broke up with the other man. He wanted to apologize and start over to a degree. but feared that Heavy wouldn't forgive him, and/or he would only get worse with his obsession.

  
"Scout."

  
Scout jumped and turned to see Spy walking up to him. He noticed Spy had a very odd look in his eyes as he walked up to Scout.

  
"What? I'm busy."

  
"I know." Spy said. "You're busy wallowing in and regretting your mistake of breaking up with Heavy."

  
Scout's eyes widened. How did Spy know? He didn't tell a single soul except for Medic when he and Heavy truly established themselves. Maybe Medic told him?

  
"How the fuck did you know?!" Scout asked angrily.

  
"It was obvious by the way he acted. I think you made a grave mistake hurting him like you did. He was only protecting you, you do know that right? Miss Pauling will return any day now to kill you. And when she does, you won't be able to survive unless Heavy is by your side. If you want to live a little longer and far more happily than you would by yourself, I suggest starting over with him."

  
Spy turned around and started to walk away.

  
"What about Medic? Isn't he going to get upset?"

  
Spy froze.

  
"Don't worry about him." Spy said quietly.

  
Spy turned back around to face Scout, and Scout shuddered at the crazy grin on Spy's face and his dead eyes.

  
" _I_ will be taking care of him from now on."

  
Spy let out a small giggle and walked away.

* * *

  
Scout deciced to go with what Spy said and try to mend things despite his ever growing doubts. He knocked on Heavy's door. Heavy opened it and both froze the moment they made eye contact. Heavy gave Scout a look of sadness and Scout felt a large wave of guilt wash over him again.

  
"Hey...Will you let me talk to you for a minute?" Scout asked quietly.

  
Heavy nodded and invited him in.

  
"Scout, I am SO sorry... I-I swear that I will become better, please give us another chance..."

  
"It's okay, Heavy." Scout said with a small smile. "That's what I came here for. I was gonna ask if we could start over. All I ask is that ya calm down with the craziness okay?"

  
Heavy nodded again, smiling from ear to ear as he pulled Scout up into his arms and hugged him tight. Scout returned the gesture after a moment. Scout stayed in Heavy's room for a while until dinner, and then both walked out happily. Spy watched behind a near doorway, peeking his head out ever so slightly. He giggled and pranced over to the infirmary. He opened the door, and Medic turned around in surprise. Archimedes and two other doves flew away and Medic sighed in annoyance.

  
"Is it important?"

  
"Of course!" Spy replied happily. "They're back together again! What's the next trial my dear?"

  
"Wow, already? Scout must have been guilt tripping himself _really_ hard if you got him to apologize to Heavy so quickly. Alright, next and final trial. Are you ready?"

  
Spy nodded eagerly.

  
"I want you to kill Miss Pauling. She's the very reason this happened. I already know you hate her like I do, and she's nothing but a thorn in our side now. Get that done and we will truly be lovers. There's no time limit for this one considering how sneaky she is, so _please_ take your time and make sure _no one_ but the team finds out it was you. Don't let the team find out either if you can help it, but it won't be a problem if they do, considering I can just wipe it from their brains in my own ways."

  
Spy nodded again, and skipped out of the infirmary. Medic looked at Archimedes, who had perched on Medic's shoulder during his and Spy's talk.

  
"Should I really be using Spy like this? I mean, he's more than willing I already know, but is it really what I should be doing considering how I feel?"

  
Archimedes snuggled up against Medic's face and the doctor smiled, nuzzling Archimedes in return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably going to be the most out of character Spy will get. At least for a few chapters.

Miss Pauling had camped out in a nearby town since she fled. The look in Heavy's eyes hit her in a way she couldn't possibly find the words to describe. She didn't dare return back to the Administrator, or she would have lost her job on the spot. She leaned up against a building and looked up at the clouds, deep in thought.

  
 _Maybe Heavy was just trying to intimidate me?_ Miss Pauling thought to herself. _Whatever that crazy look was, I can't let it scare me off again. I have to do this..._

  
Miss Pauling got on her scooter and rode back to the RED base, though she parked her scooter just outside and continued on foot to keep herself less obvious. She stopped, feeling eyes on her. She looked around, before turning around. She let out a gasp when she saw Spy right up behind her. He looked down at her in a way that not even Heavy could rival. She couldn't bring herself to move, frozen in her spot from this uncharacteristically terrifying glare.

  
"What might you be doing here again?" Spy asked in a near monotone manner. "I thought failing to kill Scout once would've sent you away for good."

  
"Spy, just...leave. I have to or I'll lose my job."

  
"I see." Spy replied blankly.

  
He pointed his Your Eternal Reward at her and she took a few steps back with her hands up.

  
"Would you rather lose your job, simply and quickly? Or would you rather lose your life, in the most brutal way you can imagine?"

  
Miss Pauling tried to think of what to do as quickly as she could; Spy looked like he would lunge any moment.

  
"Spy, please... Why are you trying to stop me?" Miss Pauling asked shakily.

  
"Not only are you getting in the way of Heavy and Scout's happiness, you're getting in the way of _mine_. When you die, I'll finally have Medic's heart as mine, and I'll live happily.. I'll _FINALLY_ have who I love by my side..."

  
Miss Pauling was lost.

  
_Is Spy fucking crazy and he never showed it until now? What the hell is he on about?_

  
Miss Pauling finally decided to take action, deciding she would have to kill Spy before being able to get to Scout. She quickly reached for her gun, and her hand was nearly cut right off the moment it neared the gun's holster from Spy's blade. She screamed out in agony and held her bloodied hand close to her body. She collapsed from the pain and curled up. Spy only watched her writhe for a moment before bending down to slam her head back against the ground with one hand. He used a foot to kick at her sides as a way to straighten her body out. It worked to his mild surprise due to her trying to go to each side when it was kicked to try and hold it, and he straddled her hips. He pulled out two more regular butterfly knives and proceeded to stab through her arms at the wrists to keep them against the ground. He grinned wider than he ever had before at her cries and the tears that now fell poured out of her eyes, and brought the Your Eternal Reward high in the air with both hands, swinging down hard to stab her in the middle of the throat. Her screams and cries went to gurgles and struggling gasps, and Spy didn't relent. He made other stabs and deep cuts across her shoulders, chest, and all over her arms. He did two particularly deep stabs on her breasts, wiggling the blade around a bit when it entered her body. She could only twitch violently by the time he slowed down slightly. He watched the life slowly draining out of her eyes, and let out a happy laugh.

  
"Medic is going to be so proud! He'll love me after this for sure!"

  
Spy brought the blade up high one more time, swinging as hard as he could and stabbed Miss Pauling between her eyes. Apparently the force was enough to make her whole body twitch one more time before completely falling limp. Spy panted a bit as he looked her over. He used the blade to begin cutting her apart, starting with her limbs. He eventually got her cut into small enough pieces to feed to the wild animals nearby, and he dumped the pieces inside a few nearby bushes. He looked at her head, which he put to the side. He picked it up, and turned it a bit to look at it. He nodded in satisfaction and hurried inside to show Medic what he had done.

  
Medic was softly talking to Archimedes, before he heard Spy's cackling and blood curdling screams from what sounded like Engineer and Demoman. He stood and walked over to the door. Just as he was about to open it, Spy came hurrying in with Miss Pauling's head in his hands, panting and giggling like a madman.

  
"I DID IT, DOCTEUR! CAN WE BE LOVERS NOW?!"

  
Medic looked Spy up and down in shock, not expecting him to have gone so far to show he did indeed do it. He nodded and took Miss Pauling's head from Spy, and put it in his freezer with the other assorted body parts and organs he had inside.

  
"Look at you, you're absolutely filthy!" Medic said and shook his head. "Clean up, and we'll start talking about the ground rules to establish with our relationship."

  
Spy agreed excitedly and was almost tearing off his clothes as he ran as fast as he could to the showers. Medic watched him and smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that the Your Eternal Reward is Spy's sharpest and most durable knife. like, legendarily sharp and durable. That may be because it's my favorite weapon of Spy's alongside the Black Rose, but that's just me.


	9. Chapter 9

By now, everyone on the team knew of Heavy and Scout's relationship, including their two week long break up, and their reunion. Spy and Medic's coupling was a different story.

 

Everyone just assumed Spy was the clingy and overprotective type of best friend, and no one but Sniper asked any questions. Sniper witnessed Spy following Medic around like he was the doctor's shadow, staring at him from afar, and quite literally stalking Medic at every waking moment. Literally ANY place Medic was, Spy was there too. Sniper was getting tired of watching this. He praised his luck when he finally saw Spy alone, leaning up against the wall of the base outside and smoking a cigarette, which Sniper hadn't seen him doing in an abnormally long time. He had his cigarette case open and was staring at the inside with a small smile. He decided now was the time to get his answers.

 

"What're ya plannin' with the Doc, Spy?" He asked sternly, walking up to the other man.

 

"What foolishness are you spitting now, Bushman?" Spy replied, his expression turned to one of annoyance as he rolled his eyes and looked away from Sniper.

 

Sniper got angry and leaned down, pointing a finger at Spy quickly.

 

"You're STALKIN' 'IM! WHY?!" He yelled.

 

"It's NOT stalking, don't make such bold claims."

 

Spy got up close to Sniper and glared up at him. His eyes blanked out.

 

"It's called having an INCREDIBLY LARGE FASCINATION WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE." Spy said lowly.

 

Suddenly it all pieced together in Sniper's head. Spy wasn't just being an overprotective friend, he was downright OBSESSED with Medic. He was making sure that nothing went wrong for Medic, and made sure to stay by his side as often as possible to make sure that he could assist if anything did indeed go awry. He was going far too overboard with this though in Sniper's opinion. It seemed like Spy didn't like the idea of Medic having any privacy of his own, and he wasn't sure if Medic was genuinely fine with it or if he was hiding his discomfort.

 

"Give the guy some fuckin' space! If ya love him so much, you should know what he wants!"

 

"You're telling me this like we aren't together and haven't had deep talks about our boundaries." Spy said blandly.

 

Sniper was confused again. He didn't think Medic would be anywhere near okay with Spy all in his space like he was. He seemed to take his privacy and personal space _very_ _violently_ serious. Maybe he was just making an exception for an experiment of mental durability? Maybe Sniper was digging too deep into this, and then again, maybe he wasn't. He wasn't even sure.

 

"You sure he ain't just testing himself to see how long it'll take before his patience wears thin?"

 

Sniper supressed the urge to step back in alarm at the enraged look Spy gave him. That must have hit a bad nerve.

 

"He is _lonely_ ," Spy growled, "he is _desperate_ for the love he's never gotten, he is _deserving_ of _ALL OF MY LOVE_. He will do whatever he pleases with me and I will do the same with him. He belongs to _ME_ _ONLY_ , and _I_ belong to _HIM ONLY_. Only _I_ can love him right, and only _HE_ can love ME right. We will be together, with NO ANNOYANCES, _FOREVER!!_ "

 

Sniper never thought in his wildest dreams that he would ever be truly concerned about what might happen to Medic. Spy was crazy...

 

"You're a bloody lunatic..."

 

"That may be true..." Spy started.

 

"...But I'm MEDIC'S lunatic."

 

Spy grinned widely and walked off, leaving Sniper speechless in his spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got the inspiration for this chapter, as well as my creative wheels turning again for this story, from this comic I did earlier on Tumblr: https://codysenshi20.tumblr.com/post/180507117605/i-was-looking-around-on-the-yandere-tag-for-some


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hardcore Gentle Surgery fluffiness ahead, be prepared.

Medic hurried around his infirmary as he finished up the very last bit of his paperwork. It was a truly rare time when he had no paperwork, and he was completely dedicated to finishing up so he could have some free time until another mountain of it was sent to him.

  
"YES! Hoooo! I'm DONE!" He said excitedly.

  
Medic grinned as he put away his pens and such and stretched with a happy noise emerging from his throat. He walked out of the infirmary with a smile and made his way over to Spy's smoking room. He had sent Spy out until he finished, and though Spy pouted in a way that even Medic had a hard time trying to go against, he complied and retired to his smoking room. He knocked on the door, and stepped back a bit when Spy violently swung open the door with a grin.

  
"You're done now it seems. Come in!"

  
Spy hurriedly made room for Medic to enter, and he came in with a smile and a raised eyebrow to Spy. Spy closed the door, and put his hands behind his back, balancing on his heels as he leaned back and forth. Medic looked at him questioningly.

  
"You seem like you're waiting to give me something. You're acting like a child about to hand their parent a picture they drew to hang on the fridge. What might it be?" Medic asked curiously.

  
"Come with me, and I'll show you." Spy replied softly, grabbing Medic's hand to lead him to the table in the middle of the room. He pulled open a small drawer, and reached inside. A small click was heard, and suddenly a hidden door revrealed itself behind the largest bookshelf in the room. Medic raised his eyebrows in surprise and amazement.

  
"Wow! That's actually really clever! No one would expect it to be in a drawer instead of a fake book switch on the shelf itself."

  
"I have my moments of true cleverness. A lot of them actually." Spy winked.

  
Spy took Medic's hand again to lead him through the door, which led to a large bedroom. Medic knew Spy had some sort of secret bedroom hidden within the base, but he didn't expect it to be as luxorious and large as it was. He had a canopy bed in one corner of the room, with a beautiful black and covering set for it, with two decently sized night stands on each side. A large wardrobe was on the opposite side of the room. Medic noticed the various hand drawn pictures hung on the walls, which were actually of him. It warmed Medic's heart that Spy adored him enough to cover his walls with pictures of the doctor he had done himself. He saw a particular one that drew him in, and he walked over to look at it closer.

  
"You like?"

  
"Yes," Medic said dreamily, "it's absolutely wonderful. I'd literally kill to have the outfit I have in this picture in real life. I'd kill to get the one you're wearing in it for you to have, too."

  
Spy chuckled. Medic kept looking over every detail of the picture. He finally noticed the rings on his and Spy's fingers. It finally clicked that this was a wedding picture, which was why their outfits were so extravagant. He blushed lightly and looked at Spy with a soft smile. Spy gave him a loving and cheerful look in return. Medic pulled Spy into a hug, and had to supress his giggle when Spy let out a surprised squeak. He quickly hugged back tightly, and Medic was surprised at how tight his grip was.

  
"Grief, Spy, I'm not going to float away if you don't hold me any more loose. You're about to crack my spine in half."

  
Spy mumbled an apology but didn't loosen his grip. Medic shook his head and sighed. He pet Spy's head and mumbled sweet nothings to him in German. Spy finally broke the contact to lead Medic to sit on the bed. He hurried into another part of the room, and returned with a small but fancy wrapped box. He offered it to Medic, who took it and looked over the box with interest. Spy sat on the bed next to him and watched him examine the gift with a hopeful smile. He finally decided to open it, and worked with care as to not damage the wrapping and bow. He opened to box inside with a look of excitement, and gasped when he saw what was inside. He slowly pulled out a necklace with a dove, which was accented with gold on the wings and rubies for the eyes.

  
"Spy, this is _so_ beautiful! It looks just like Archimedes!"

  
"That's because he is. I had him custom made. I can't tell you how much money I had to pay to get the person I requested this from to put the golden accents on his wings because of his size. Though any price is reasonable when you're involved, my dear. The entirety of the necklace is real gold and jewels as well." Spy said happily.

  
Medic looked at Spy with complete admiration. He was happier than he'd ever been before at this very moment. His eyes watered as he surpressed his tears of joy. He unclasped the necklace and reached behind his neck to put it on. Spy scooted back onto the bed and assisted him. After it was clasped, Spy wrapped his arms around Medic's neck and leaned against him. Medic turned his head and looked into Spy's eyes. They leaned in and closed the space as they kissed gently. It was loving, slow, and sweet. They didn't ever want to stop, and they had to force themselves to many minutes later. They smiled at each other.

  
"Spy?"

  
"Yes, Ludwig?" Spy asked.

  
"I haven't said it before now, but...I love you. You make me truly happy, I hope you know that."

  
Spy's eyes lit up brighter than the brightest starry nighttime skies Medic had seen before, and he hugged Medic tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be many more fluffy moments to this story, I swear. This isn't going to ONLY be blood, guts, and obsession. And who HASN'T mentioned the idea of Spy having a big bedroom hidden behind a secret door opened with a secret switch at least once? I'm just joining the party; but at least I changed it up a bit instead of being right in the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardcore Gentle Surgery fluffiness part 2 inbound.

"Spy, I've got a question."

  
Spy looked up at Medic in question. They were under the blankets of Spy's bed, cuddled up close.

  
"What is it, Ludwig?"

  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but...What's your real name? I want something more than your work alias to call you.." Medic said softly.

  
Spy looked at their intertwined fingers, then looked back up at Medic with a warm smile.

  
"We're going to spend the rest of our lives together, so I'll have to tell you sooner or later or we won't be able to _properly_ get married. I trust you won't use the information against me, so I'll tell you now."

  
Medic looked at Spy with slight excitement.

  
"...It's Jacqués. Jacqués Bellefleur." Spy replied.

 

Medic smiled at Spy's name. Bellefleur, huh? Spy was indeed a beautiful flower in his own unique way. Medic really liked it.

 

"Bellefleur is a rather interesting last name. I like it. It fits you in its own way."

 

"How so?" Spy asked curiously.

 

"You have the beauty of a rose, and your thorns are piercing. Getting past those thorns gives a beautiful, blooming flower with a calming and happiness inducing effect. Your life's pain and forcefully supressed emotions makes those thorns much longer and sharper, but they are just as useful in protecting yourself and those around you as much as they are repelling anymore pain. The gentle and softness of the petals of your heart brings comfort and safety to the ones you care about."

  
Spy grinned. He moved up to give Medic a quick kiss on the lips. Medic pulled him back up to kiss him deeper, and Spy returned it with equal intensity. Their hands wandered, and they finally decided to stop with Medic's on Spy's hips, and Spy's on Medic's chest. They broke the kiss and nuzzled each other gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding some "extras" to this story at some point, whether it be with Heavy and Scout, Spy and Medic, or both. I'm just REALLY wanting to add more sensuality to it since I'm adding a bunch of fluffy romance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally going back to some Heavy X Scout chapters for a while (at least one more chapter after this one). With fluff.

Scout wandered around outside for a bit, waiting for Heavy to finish up his minor checkup on Sasha. He dedicated certain days to spend he entirety of it doing the more in depth modifications and tune ups on her, and this one was just a minor look around of the outside and easily accessible nooks and crannies of her.

  
"Scout! I am finished!" Heavy called out.

  
"Alright! Comin'!" Scout yelled out in reply.

  
Scout ran to where he came out, assuming that's where Heavy was. He was right. Heavy leaned up against the outside of the base with a smile as he saw Scout hurrying over. Scout leaped at Heavy and he caught Scout in the bridal style carry. They hugged tightly.

  
"Love ya, Misha!"

  
Heavy's heart always fluttered hard enough to almost come right out of his chest when Scout called him by his name, or any of his common nicknames. It always felt like it had a lot more emotion behind it when Scout didn't just call him Heavy. Heavy kissed Scout's forehead.

  
"I love you too, Jeremy. Forever and always."

  
Scout giggled when Heavy continued to shower him in little kisses all over his face. He finally stopped at Scout's lips, and Scout kissed back passionately. The world seemed to fade away around them, all they could or even wanted to focus on was each other. The broke the kiss slowly, and looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Heavy felt like he was being watched suddenly, and looked in the direction it came from. He made a noise out of shock and ran as fast as he could inside when he realized they were right in front of a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but I'm trying to think of more as I go. I'm going to think really hard about what the next chapter will have.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally going to delve a bit into Engineer's experience with this whole thing going on. It won't be what you expect (maybe).

Engineer and Heavy had been really trying to hang out more often since they also established each other as best friends and joined Medic and Spy to make a little friend group. They sat in Engineer's workshop, just enjoying the other's company. Scout was napping since it was a day off so Engineer hurried to invite him in before Scout woke up.

  
"So how're you and Scout goin'?"

  
"Well." Heavy replied with a smile. "Very well. I just wish there were less cameras around..."

  
"Why's that?" Engineer asked with a smile.

  
Heavy looked to the side in embarrassment.

  
"Well, we eh...We were kissing and were right in front of one."

  
Engineer winked, his eyes sparkling mischievously since he didn't have his goggles on, and pulled a nearby laptop onto his lap and typed something up. He turned it for Heavy to see, and Heavy saw every view of the many cameras at the base, but the sections were black with the word "disabled" in the bottom right corner of each camera view.

  
"Did...did you hack the cameras?!" Heavy asked with surprise.

  
"Sure did! And it's in my own custom coding system with multiple syscode protection programs in addition, so no one can hack into my own systems unless they have the exact same system codes I've created, nor can anyone retrieve them unless I give it out myself. Every bit of the camera systems and microphones on them are entirely in my control. I'm just thankful the damned Administrator didn't put a camera in my workshop so she could track me doin' this. Now she can't possibly get in our way. I did this for you guys."

  
Heavy grinned, until the "you guys" part of what Engineer said registered with him. He went to looking at Engineer with curiosity.

  
"'You guys'? Who else were you doing this for aside from Scout and I?"

  
"Medic 'n Spy of course! They're datin' too after all." Engineer said.

  
Heavy was speechless. Medic and Spy were a thing? How did he not learn about this? Engineer chuckled at his expression, as if he knew Heavy didn't know before now. Then he looked down with a slightly more serious expression.

  
"I also had to clear the recorded footage, which was some real work considerin' how much the Administrator has watched us for so long. An...incident happened on Spy's part."

  
Heavy was concerned. Did Spy get hurt and he just hid it well? He and Spy were and just as good terms as he was with Medic and Engineer, so he was worried.

  
"What happened?"

  
"You uh...really wanna know? It might hit that yandere nerve..." Engineer asked hesitantly in reply.

  
"Yes, and before that...Yandere?"

  
"Oh. Sorry. Just a little anime term." Engineer laughed nervously, since he wasn't used to not being immediately blocked out for liking it. "It just means your love is obsessive, possessive, and sometimes even violent. Spy is a BIG yandere. He's way more fitting to the common stereotypes of the term than you."

  
Heavy nodded in understanding.

  
"Now uh...to what happened. It'll hit your yandere nerve because he quite literally brutalized Miss Pauling. He stabbed her through the wrists with two regular knives, and used his Your Eternal Reward to pierce her throat. He then went on to cut all over her shoulders and arms 'n even her breasts. He cut DEEP. When he was done with her he stabbed her hard enough between the eyes to kill her. He chopped her up and brought her severed head to Medic for whatever reason. Demo screamed bloody murder, and I did too after I saw Spy cackling as he booked it to the infirmary with her head. I'll say I only did because it came as such a surprise to me. I kinda got less used to what Spy is capable of when we all established our little clique here. I found all this out because I got the footage and deleted it permanently from the Administrator's database so she can't use the proof to go against us."

  
Heavy froze. A mix of shock, excitement, and pure happiness washed over him. Miss Pauling was truly dead? This was one of the best days of his life! Now she COULDN'T get in his way! He and Scout could be together _safely_ and happily!

  
"...Really?" Heavy asked softly.

  
"Yeah. You okay? Oh, yeah, yer fine. Just goin' through a yandere high right now."

  
Engineer smiled a bit as he saw the pure joy on Heavy's face, even as his eyes blanked out. It was secretly a dream of Engineer's to finally meet someone who was accurate to the popular archetype. He was best friends with _two_ people like that, and he was oddly excited and honored to be able to notice such things happen up close. He was going to do _everything_ in his power to make sure he can make Heavy and Spy happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me for making Engineer a big weeb. He's a nerd already so it's only natural for me to do so. Be expecting more weeby instances with him, at least one more chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Engie and Spy friendship going on in this chapter.

"Bitter... Bitter... So bitter... I feel like throwing up."

 

Spy and Engineer sat on Engineer's bedroom floor on some cushions they stole from the couch in the main room, and under Spy's blanket that he had brought out from his bedroom, rewatching Happy Sugar Life from the beginning on Engineer's laptop intensely. Engineer was absolutely bewildered when he learned that Spy was a fan of anime like he was, albeit he didn't watch near as much of it as Engineer did, rather he usually kept to manga and drawing it himself. Engineer hadn't heard of Happy Sugar Life until Spy excitedly recommended it to him. It was _definitely_ worth the watch. It was much more nightmare fuel than it seemed by the cover art for the DVD Spy owned for the entire series, and Engineer LOVES giving ANY yandere anime, or anime with teasing art that hides the intensity of the actual story, a chance. Spy was a combination of Satou and her aunt to a T in Engineer's opinion. He even said a lot of the exact things Satou did. After the episode ended, Engineer paused the DVD and the two stood and walked around a bit to get the blood circulating back to their legs, since they had been sitting cross-legged for so long.

  
"That is an _amazing_ show, Spy. I have absolutely NO problem with us watching the whole series a second time in a row like we are. Y'know, Satou and her aunt are a lot like you. Pretty much exactly like you actually. You and Satou even say almost the exact same things. Did you get your lines from the show?"

  
"Not at all actually." Spy replied. "I decided to dig into the show and give it a watch while browsing this one social media site on the yandere tag, I post my art there so I was just digging around for some probable inspiration. The screenshots and fanart and such drew me in. It may sound bad, but I feel a bit safe watching this show, because I'm not so alone with how I act with the men I have feelings for and the things I say. It might sound cheesy and be _very_ unhealthy, but it's true."

  
Engineer looked at Spy with a sad smile and put a hand on his shoulder. Spy smiled in return. The two agreed to dig in the fridge in the kitchen for some snacks to take back into Engineer's room when they went back to watching the show. They got into the kitchen and saw Scout and Medic sitting at the table eating some chocolate. The last two chocolate bars, which Spy and Engineer solely came to get for themselves. Engineer sighed.

  
"Aaw. We were going to get those to eat while we watch our show..." Spy said with disappointment.

  
"Yeah? Well we got 'em before you guys did, so you'll just gotta wait 'til we get more." Scout said with a smirk.

  
"Here you two," Medic said and took off two squares for himself and handed them the rest of the bar, "take the rest of mine. I didn't take bites off of it. Just make sure to make it last a bit."

  
Spy and Engineer looked at Medic happily and hurried over to get the chocolate bar. Spy hugged Medic and thanked him, and he, Medic, and Engineer rolled their eyes when Scout faked a gag.

  
"Get a damn room!"

  
"We should say the same with you and Heavy." Medic said boredly. "We ALL see how you two maul each other's faces and throats in places where literally ANY of us could come to at ANY moment. You aren't very good at hiding all the hickeys Heavy gives you either and they're all clear as a cloudless sky."

  
Scout's face tuned completely red as he stammered with embarrassment. He waved his hands around as he continued to try and formulate a response. The three laughed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also see Spy as a beginner level weeb. I see it as he was looking at various types of art, saw the anime style, thought to himself "This is...unique. What's this all about?" and looked more into it. I see him as being a Hetalia stan in all honestly.


	15. Chapter 15

The crickets were chirping loudly, the treefrogs and other wildlife singing their songs too. Medic and Spy took a walk through the forest, fingers intertwined as they held hands tightly. They stopped when a small noise resounded.

 

"O-oh, oops, dropped my necklace..."

 

"Necklace?" Spy tilted his head to the side curiously as he watched Medic bend over and pick it up.

 

"Ja, I have this necklace that I kept from a friend that gave it to me long ago when we were young children. It's my most prized possession alongside your necklace you gave me of Archimedes you had custom made for me."

 

Spy noticed the round red jewel on the top of the locket, the locket and the chain both pure gold. His eyes widened and he gasped.

 

"Wh-what's wrong?!"

 

Spy only shakily put a hand into his dress shirt, pulling out a matching one. Medic's eyes widened now, the two staring at each other in silence for a long while.

 

"...Is it...really you?" Medic asked, his voice soft and trembling.

 

Spy only nodded with a smile, eyes beginning to well up with tears.

 

They quickly ran into each other's arms, embracing tightly for what seemed like an eternity. This brought back all sorts of memories. Happy, sad, and even bad. Their childhoods came back to them.

 

* * *

 

Scout, Heavy, and Engineer were in the main room relaxing when Spy and Medic returned inside, eyes puffy from crying and smiling wide.

 

"Woah, what's got you both cryin'??" Scout asked with shock.

 

They wiped their eyes again before speaking.

 

"Oh it's just... It turns out that Ludwig is a childhood friend that I've finally reunited with. We even made a promise so long ago to reunite."

 

"Yes! And we've finally found each other again!"

 

Scout, Heavy, and Engineer gave them surprised looks, with Heavy and Engineer giving them fond smiles.

 

"Aww, that's real sweet!" Engineer grinned, "that's somethin' right out of a storybook even! Like some happily ever after people wish they had. Be thankful fer this chance, you two."

 

Spy and Medic nodded happily.

 

"Oh, and Spy, I wanted to ask you... Is it alright if I call you what I used to call you?" Medic gave Spy a hopeful look.

 

He grinned, eyes bright from the nostalgic joy washing over him. "Of course you can! Anytime you want!"

 

Medic pulled Spy into a hug, just enjoying this elevated euphoria they felt with each other.

 

"Thank you so much. I promise I'm going to cherish every moment of this, Rose."

 

Spy giggled happily at hearing this name again.

 

* * *

 

The next morning had rolled around, and Spy was in an extremely good mood as he talked with Heavy happily at the table after eating breakfast. Scout had taken a seat next to Heavy after going to the kitchen to wash his dishes and put them away, listening intently to the conversation. Spy had been telling Heavy about his past with Medic long ago, and was currently on the topic of names.

 

"'Ey, Spy? Can I ask a question?"

 

"Of course, what is it?" Spy kept his soft smile as Scout spoke.

 

"So uhhh... Speakin' of names 'n stuff, why'd ya pick Rose for your name? Is that your real name?"

 

Spy shook his head and went on to explain, Scout was taken aback that Spy wasn't bothered at all by this.

 

"No, no that's not my actual name. It's a name he and I decided on long ago. Because, well, you see..." Spy took a moment of hesitation before continuing. "My whole life, I've known I was different. I didn't fit in to the conventional norms, and that wasn't a good thing back then. I was also on my own at 13, so I had the chance to explore myself. And well, long story short, in terms present now, I'm nonbinary and that's the name I go by when I'm in a more feminine frame of mind and identifying myself. It's also the name Medic has always used with me since that's usually the state I'm in. A feminine one."

 

That got him shocked looks from Heavy and Scout. Spy was becoming nervous, visibly so the longer the silence was in the room.

 

"Is that so? I see nothing wrong with this. You are a good person, Spy." Heavy finally said to break the silence.

 

"Y-yeah, I mean it's somethin' I never would'a expected from ya, but it don't make it a bad thing." Scout added. "So uhhhhh... do I gotta... change what I call ya? Like, your pronouns?"

 

Spy's smile returned, relieved and happy they were alright with this.

 

"Oh, no, you're alright. Unless I ask otherwise, feel free to use whatever pronouns you'd like." Spy gave them a fond look, smiling even wider from his joy.

 

Medic and Engineer had finally come into the room to get their breakfast, having been checking up on some things before coming to eat.

 

"Good morning, Rose! How's the day going for you?" Medic's tone was relaxed as he addressed Spy.

 

He took a seat in the empty chair next to Spy, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before resting his elbows on the table to put his head in his hands, looking at Spy with adoration.

 

"I'm amazing, dear. I mustered up the courage and told them."

 

"Told 'em what?" Engineer asked curiously as he took a seat next to Medic now.

 

"Told them... Ohhh, told them that you're nonbinary?"

 

Spy nodded happily, and Engineer's eyebrows shot up from surprise.

 

"Oh, really? That's neat! Be sure to let me know if ya need me to go by certain pronouns 'n such, I'll happily do so." Engineer smiled wide at the grin and happy response Spy gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been integrated into an AU of mine a while ago, so this is a sort of filler from the story of said AU. I'll likely be going deeper into Spy and Medic's past too.


End file.
